


世上只有妈妈好

by dengjian_ivo



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dengjian_ivo/pseuds/dengjian_ivo
Summary: “你们人类都是有母亲的，不是吗？”“哦，是的，而你没有.......什么意思，你——嫉妒了？”





	世上只有妈妈好

**Author's Note:**

> 甜到发腻的黑历史

 

 

 

  
【1】

“由母亲生下来的身体......”古利德喃喃。

他说这话的时候麟的两条肉感修长的腿正缠在他的腰上，像是打了个漂亮的结。  
“.......什么？”小皇子略微侧了侧头问道，声音里带着浓重的鼻音。

古利德把手从他腰胯那儿一路撸上去，顺带捏了一把乳尖。“你们人类都是有母亲的，不是吗？”

“哦，是的，而你没有.......”麟挪了挪臀让那玩意在他体内搅得更深了些，仰头绵绵喘了口气，示意他可以动得快点。“什么意思，你——嫉妒了？”

“我可是'贪婪'。”古利德表示。他于是提臀挺进，握着对方温软的窄腰重重地操了几下，很满意地收获了皇子咬起嘴唇，眼睛湿润的模样。“只是好奇那是怎样的存在……”

“你怎么不去问塞利姆——嗯哼。”突如其来的加速让他的眼神一下迷离了起来，他开口喘着气，断断续续地笑了。“哦——我忘了，你看他不顺眼……”

古利德哼了一声，掐了一把他腰上的软肉，眼神幽暗地不知道在想些什么。

  
这天完事后皇子的精神头似乎还不错，跟只树袋熊似的扒在他身上，一条腿贴着他结实的腰腹，眯着眼乱七八糟地哼着不知道哪里学来的歌。古利德侧枕在自己的手上，红眼睛在阴影里像是什么大型猫科动物。

“鲜花盛开的森林里  
鬼孕育的孩子........”

“你唱的啥？”

“唱你。”他停下来，拿手指在人造人小腹上画圈。

古利德抓住他的手。“这么下去我们可都睡不着。”

“你还知道节欲了？”麟取笑他，不过好歹没有再顶风作案。“我决定了.......”他忽然说。

“什么？”

“我们来玩角色扮演吧，古利德。”麟在他胸口上戳了戳。“刚才你说你想知道母亲是种怎样的存在？”

“你的意思是.......”古利德瞪着他。

他露出个大大的无邪的笑容，张嘴就来。

“从明天起就由我来当你妈——”

古利德一个枕头糊他脸上。

“喂喂，我是认真的。”他把枕头摘下来，举手作投降状。“你就不想试试？你是好奇的吧？就玩一天，一天怎么样？你愿意结束就随时都行。我这可是想解决你的个人问题。”

“........”

“那就这么决定了！”他欢快地道，坐起来熄灭了灯，回到床上躺下顺了两把古利德乱发支棱的头顶，用一种慈爱到肉麻的声音说，“虾仔乖乖训觉觉。”

古利德简直不想理他。

  
【2】

人造人是直接被什么砸醒的，罪魁祸首显然是为了报昨天的枕头砸脸之仇。他哼哼着睁开眼睛，往窗外撇了一眼，映入眼帘的是灰暗的天。

“什么........”

“该醒咯该醒咯！！”麟在他鼻尖上活力十足地喊他，噼里啪啦地拍他的脸。“不起床的孩子没饭吃！”

“哈？？”他惺忪地望了一眼挂钟。“等等........这他妈才六点钟？？”

“世界上没有哪个亲娘会让儿子睡到日上三竿。她们总会一大早把你叫醒，才不管你今天是不是啥事情都没得做。”麟义正辞严地说。他跨过古利德的身子跳到地上，开始捡起昨天被乱七八糟扔了一地的衣服一件件往身上套。

他是认真的。古利德想。谁知道认真的十二皇子姚麟会他妈干出什么事，只能怪自己昨天说话不经大脑——他叹了口气，挠着后脑勺坐起来。

新国的礼服好在够严实，里三层外三层从脖子一直盖到脚后跟，无论身上有多少无耻勾当留下的痕迹，早上起来把袍子一裹照样能人模狗样地去应酬。这点倒是方便，虽说反作用是古利德看到他这副道貌岸然粉饰太平的德行就恨不得把他扒光看看下面都装了些什么东西。

麟现在就正忙着把自己整理得像个人样，腰带一扎头发一束实在是好不一本正经相貌堂堂。古利德坐在床上扳着脚趾，望着他裹在布料里的挺拔肩背，想着这么一来外面的人倒是根本看不出昨天这个高贵的小公子是怎么光着身子扭着腰跪坐在男人腿间呜呜咽咽地把不明液体往嘴里舔——然后麟扭过头来看古利德。

“别愣着。”他说，把一摞衣服扔他身上。“都穿上，早上遛鸟可是要着凉的。”

“我高兴怎样就怎样——“他一翻身倒回床上，拉长了声音。“人造人又不会着——”

麟伸出一根手指按住他嘴唇，狡猾地笑了笑。

“不许跟娘亲顶嘴。”

  
【3】

  
“妈妈今天有事情要做，不能陪你玩。”麟一边把梳齿穿过古利德的一截打了结的头发一边说。

“得了得了得了。”古利德一叠声地。

古利德没想到时隔几年他们居然还能以如此纯洁的方式在床上挨在一块，衣冠齐整地并排而坐——他所能记得的上一次毫无情欲意味的拥抱还是他刚在炼成阵中获得新身体那会，麟跟颗子弹似的冲过来给了他一个熊抱，差点没把他新生的肋骨弄断——当天晚上他们就在亚梅斯特里斯国境边缘的小旅馆房间里干了第一次，窗外就是呼啸而过的沙漠狂风，一片昏天黑地。那时麟还是个雏，不怎么放得开，怕吵醒隔壁的女孩子咬着嘴唇不敢发出声音，一度痛得脸煞白，指甲差点没把古利德的肺给挠出来。

刚刚他扣好纽扣后，麟拿了个梳子偏要给他梳头。“我小时候我娘就给我梳头。”他笑着说。古利德只好随他去，让他坐在身后把梳齿和手指穿过自己乱糟糟的黑头发。他的头发不像麟那样勤于保养，摸上去手感略生涩，有些打结，梳起来磕磕绊绊的。“干脆剪了吧。”他掂着自己的一绺鬓发低低说。“剪了穿衣服可就不好看了。”麟答道，手指灵巧地搓开一个结。

“在家要好好读书，读累了可以到院子里走走，就是别跑到外面去。好好念书长大了才能升官发财……”麟絮叨得不亦乐乎。活脱脱一个戏精。

“行行行。”升官发财个屁，我能当什么官，皇帝吗，那不是跟你抢？古利德在心里默默吐槽。

“弄好了。”麟说，把梳子放下，眯眼打量了一下他的作品，拍了拍古利德的肩膀站起来。“那么，妈妈要去上班了，在家好好待着，别忘了吃东西。”

“好走不送好走不送。”他漫不经心地挥了挥手，看着麟拉开门转出去，几秒后又把头探了回来。

“冷的话外套在衣柜里，一会有人送吃的来，闲着就整理一下那边的文件，出去的时候记得把窗关上。”

“.......”

“垃圾不要随地乱扔，上厕所记得冲水，穿外套的时候记得左边在上面........”

“我平时给你添了这么多麻烦吗！？？”

麟咧嘴笑了笑，伸出手来指了指他，再意义不明地指了指自己的胸口，然后退出去带上了门。

古利德坐在空荡荡的室内愣了一会。今天醒得比以往都来得早，白天显得格外漫长，简直要把人逼疯。他回身往床上一躺。

什么跟什么嘛。他想。

麟睡过的，被用来把人造人砸醒的枕头就在他脑袋边，上面还留存着他的些许体温和味道（或许，在臆想中）。古利德伸手把它拿过来，盯着看了几秒，把脸埋进去吸了一口。

罢了，就陪他玩一会……他在被棉花和布料包围的柔软黑暗里嘟嘟哝哝地想。

  
【4】

古利德小睡醒来的时候，听到一阵餐具的碰撞声响。他一骨碌爬起来，其时窗外的日光已经相当猛烈了，金灿灿一片打在地上，充分昭示着新国初夏太阳的热力。

“.......麟？”他眨了眨眼。

“你要是再不醒我就打算叫你了。”麟说。他挽了袖子，头发扎高了些，把装着午饭的梨木盘放在公文桌上，往一边的文件沓看了看。“啊，你还真整理过了。”

“闲着也是闲着。”古利德道，从床上跳下来。“等等，你这是——你来干什么？”

“我来给你送饭啊。”他理直气壮地说。“妈妈们都是这么干的。”

“你够了啊……”古利德头疼地扶额。

“我中午打算去拜访的那位亲王从马上掉下来摔断了腿。”麟解释道，一笑，用手撑着往桌上一坐。“于是我就想着先回来处理一下文书。”他又指了指餐盘。

“来吃饭吧。是我做的——我很想这么说，但那样会把帮厨的侍仆给吓得半死的。我亲自端过来就已经是能被允许的极限了。”

“你本来用不着这样.......”

“儿子就乖乖闭嘴接受照顾吧。”麟用长辈的口吻说。“顺带说一句，只有那碗汤确实是我偷偷开小灶做的，以前在老家的时候我娘就常常给我做这个，所以能记得做法。尝起来应该还不错，因为我自己喝了两大碗——你来试试。”

古利德叹口气。不过他确实也是饿了，于是依他说的坐下捧起饭碗。期间麟一直坐在他对面托着下巴用一种慈祥的老母亲或者是看饲养的种猪吃稻糠的老大爷似的怜爱眼神看着他，把他看得有点不自在。但他得承认新国的饭菜确实是好吃，很快他的眼前就只剩下了一碗汤，以及对面麟期待的目光。

他把那个碗捧起来，喝了一口。当他感到一只光着的脚有意无意地地踩上自己的脚背的时候，那口汤在他喉咙里差点没呛着。他抬起头来，难以置信地盯着麟。

“这也是角色扮演的一部分？”

“哦，这个不是。”麟转过脑袋看向别处，用漫不经心的口气说。“只是不小心罢了。”

话是这么说，他却没有把脚丫子撤下来的意向。柔软的脚心挑逗性地轻轻碾着古利德的足弓，肌肤的触感温凉微腻，微勾着的脚趾头在脚踝处游弋。干这事的时候他脸上仍然保持着一副装模作样的严肃神情看向别处，仿佛下半身不是他自己的似的——古利德没动，低下头又啜了两口汤水，感到麟的脚趾在他脚踝的突起处轻轻挠了两下，像是一片羽毛搔过。

那碗里的汤到底还是没被喝完。

“.......我猜你们人类的母亲不该跟孩子干这种事？”古利德用取笑的语气说，手抚摩上麟的大腿根。

“.......在那之前你得知道没有哪个'人类的母亲'是带把的。”麟撇了他一眼。他敞着腿浑身赤裸地坐在古利德怀里，扭动着尝试把那玩意塞进自己身体——古利德帮了他一把，握着他的腰胯往下一坐，小皇子眼眶一红，立马就喘上了。“爽……”他眯着眼，黏黏软软地喃喃。

他自己上下动了一会，有些体力不支，烂软着身子伏在古利德胸膛上吐息，古利德于是搂着他翻了个身，把他压在下面。麟半无意识地乱动了几下，伸手环住他的脖子。

“这么温暖的身体......”他把脸颊埋在人造人胸口上，低低咕哝着。

“什么？”

“就算，不是由母亲生下来……”他睁了睁眼，嘴角微微上扬。“也这么温暖，不是吗.......”

“你什么意思？”古利德轻轻说，伸手拨开他汗湿的刘海。

麟探了探身，把湿漉漉的鼻尖蹭进古利德脖子里，张开手指摸了摸他的头发，吐气热乎乎地扫在耳廓上。

“你不是残缺的，古利德。”他说。

“也许跟人类不同。但至少在我看来，你就是你……”

人造人沉默地盯着他。

他忽然紧了紧自己的怀抱，揉了一把麟的臀肉，开口了。

  
“我决定不玩了，角色扮演什么的。”

“为什么？”麟抬头望着他，眨眨眼。

“仔细想想，这么一来岂不是在让我爸那个死混蛋占你的便宜？”

“就这个原因？”麟笑了。

“........而且被你这么照顾着也蛮肉麻的。还是正常的比较可爱。”

麟把他的脑袋掰过来接吻。嘴唇相碰的瞬间古利德几乎把他整个儿用力揉进怀里，舌头侵入进来搅得天翻地覆，差点没让他窒息。

分开的时候麟脸潮红得厉害，嘴微张着，在两人间拉出一根银丝。

“蛋花汤的味道……”他重重喘着气，望着古利德，笑着说。

 


End file.
